


The one that got away.

by Julha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Deathfic, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, before the burning of cas body, if it isnt clear, its cas btw, season 13 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julha/pseuds/Julha
Summary: Sam knew he shouldn't have seen it, it was too intimate even for him to see, but he couldn't move seeing his brother like that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32





	The one that got away.

Many losses had occurred in such a short time for their sanity. And even though he has seen deaths of loved ones so many times, Sam would never get used to it. Dean doesn't either. So, when his brother stood beside Castiel's body, he understood that he should not be there. This was a moment between just the two of them, Sam knew. He kept walking, took Jack to his mother's room and when Jack found the video that his mother made for himself. Well, Sam didn't wait for him to ask for privacy. Sam just left, in silence, respecting and understanding the boy's grief. (He had lost people so many times, but the ones you haven't had a chance to meet are always the worst. Sam knows very well.) When he left the room he did not expect to find his brother hugging Castiel's body. Crying. Sam shouldn't be seeing that, Dean would freak out if he knew Sam saw him. But he couldn't move. He got stucked in place, watching his brother cry for the loss of Castiel. He could hear Dean's lamentation. “Castiel, come back. Please come back to me. I love you." Dean repeated it like a mantra. Running his hand over the cold face of Castiel's vessel. Sam felt wrong to be seeing that. As if he were intruding. And when Dean bent down and planted a peck on the dry lips of the body he was clinging to, Sam couldn't help the tear of empathy.

He knew how bad it was to lose your loved one.


End file.
